Чужие
: Эта статья о внеземной форме жизни. '' : ''О существах-мутантах ''Fallout 2 см. статью Ванаминго.'' (капитан чужих) (чужой-стрелок) (пришелец с шокером) (чужой-рабочий) |ref_id = |Дополнительно = 180px }} noicon|center Чужие ( ), дзетанцыДанное название упоминается в одном из загрузочных экранов Fallout 4 («''Говорят, что эти „дзетанцы“ вооружены мощными лучевыми пушками, которые полностью дезинтегрируют врагов''») и в Nuka-World (аттракцион «Мир свежести», запись в терминале: «''Там НЕ ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ Ядер-Гёрл, дзетанцев, клоунов, рыцарей, горилл, ниндзя и морских чудовищ''»).( ) — внеземные существа Mothership Zeta, дополнения к Fallout 3, а также Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 и Fallout 76. Описание Разумные представители внеземной цивилизации, прибывшие на Землю на космических кораблях из звёздной системы Дзета (Зета). Чужие при помощи своих высоких технологий, значительно превосходящих земные, остаются скрытыми наблюдателями, совершая на своих «летающих тарелках» редкие вылазки на выжженную ядерным апокалипсисом поверхность планеты. Это гуманоиды невысокого роста и субтильного телосложения, с непропорционально большой по человеческим меркам головой и зелёной кожей — классические «зелёные человечки». По-видимому, их цели являются научными, но их эксперименты над похищенными людьми и животными часто превращаются в жестокую вивисекцию без видимого смысла. Например, абоминация — гибрид человека и инопланетянина. При этом десятки и сотни пленников инопланетян хранятся на космическом корабле в состоянии низкотемпературного анабиоза. История контактов Согласно истории игры, в 700 году корабль Чужих «Дзета» построен и начинает наблюдение за Землёй. Корабль Чужих «Дзета» или его предшественники посещали космические окрестности и саму Землю в течение нескольких веков: самая ранняя из записей похищенных инопланетянами людей относится к 1697 году. Пришельцы похищали людей в разных районах мира. На данном корабле присутствуют как жители США, так и японский самурай Тоширо Каго. Тем не менее, данный корабль, по-видимому, специализируется на изучении североамериканского континента. Скелеты пришельцев с бластером можно найти рядом с разбитой летающей тарелкой в Fallout. Судя по табличке на тарелке «Собственность Зоны 51», они неудачно бежали оттуда. Ещё один труп чужого можно обнаружить в Свечении. Согласно записи в одном из терминалов Цитадели, корабль пришельцев разбился в окрестностях Вашингтона к северу от Хегерстауна, Мэриленд, 3 мая 2062 года. Хотя военные верно идентифицировали падающий объект как космический корабль инопланетного происхождения, поиски места крушения не увенчались успехом. Mothership Zeta, дополнение к Fallout 3, полностью посвящено контакту Одинокого Путника с чужими — точнее говоря, его похищению ими. Типы чужих На корабле можно встретить различных чужих и их роботов. * Гуманоидного вида: ** абоминация (гибрид человека и инопланетянина); ** капитан чужих; ** чужой (несколько видов); ** чужой-рабочий (труслив и невраждебен, за убийство снимается карма, тем не менее, на радаре всё равно отмечен красной меткой). * Роботы чужих: ** охранный робот; ** служебный робот; ** экспериментальный боевой робот. В других играх: * чужие в игре Fallout 4; * [[Разбившаяся летающая тарелка|чужие из Fallout]]; * капитан чужих из Fallout: New Vegas при взятой способности «Дикая Пустошь»; * чужие из Fallout: New Vegas при взятой способности «Дикая Пустошь» Биология Общий вид инопланетян соответствует стереотипам популярной культуры — «греям», «серым человечкам», «дзетянам». Это существа ростом не больше полутора метров с непропорционально большими (по человеческим меркам) головами, длинными туловищами и небольшой мышечной массой. У них большие чёрные глаза без зрачков (при расчленении тел видно, что чёрным является всё глазное яблоко и даже зрительный нерв), нос представлен двумя укрытыми в складках кожи ноздрями, а роль внешнего уха выполняют слуховые впадины. Ротовое отверстие очень маленькое относительно головы, зубы отсутствуют или очень малы. Верхние конечности относительно коротки, ладони продолжаются тремя очень подвижными и гибкими пальцами, способными гнуться в любом направлении. Оканчиваются они плоскими подушечками, возможно, присосками. Нижние конечности внешне похожи на человеческие ноги, но строение стопы остаётся неизвестным. Скелеты чужих в Fallout несколько отличаются от образа пришельцев в Mothership Zeta. Их черепа — просто-таки гигантские, до метра в длину, глазницы, ноздри и челюсти находятся в самой нижней части черепа, но в целом эти скелеты соответствуют тем же представлениям о хилых головастых инопланетянах. Речь и язык Инопланетяне разговаривают тонкими, высокими голосами, в их речи много щёлкающих и свистящих звуков. Их реплики очень странно звучат для человеческого уха, но в речи легко различить повторяющиеся устойчивые сочетания звуков, которые, без сомнения, складываются в осмысленные фразы. Холли Баррисфорд, учёный ЮССА, похищенная пришельцами, даже научилась говорить на их языке, однако в дальнейшем была убита в ходе экспериментов. Ни один из пленников, находящихся на корабле «Дзета» одновременно с Одиноким Путником, не владеет языком пришельцев и не способен его понимать, однако выражаемые инопланетянами эмоции — страх или раздражение — вполне понятны и людям. Фраза на непонятном языкеРадиосигнал на самом деле — прокрученная задом наперёд фраза «инопланетянин никогда не был живым» ( ). В конце также можно услышать «помогите мне, помогите мне» ( )., передаваемая тета-маяком разведывательного корабля, совершенно не похожа на язык чужих в Mothership Zeta. Корабли чужих названы буквами греческого алфавита: «Дзета» (ζ) и «Тета» (θ). Вероятно, это земные обозначенияИменно этими символами обозначены звёздные системы, где, по мнению уфологов, обитают данные существа.. Пища и быт Пища чужих — крупные черви и небольшие головоногие моллюски. Люди могут есть их без вредных последствий, что говорит о возможном сходстве метаболизмов. Растительной пищи на корабле не обнаружено. Мебель и предметы обихода Мебель и предметы обихода в жилом и лабораторном отсеках унифицированы. Обеденный и малый лабораторный столы ничем не отличаются друг от друга и состоят из четырёх лопастей, похожих в плане на четырёхлепестковый клевер. В центре стола расположен небольшой светильник. Сиденья могут располагаться как с торца лопасти, так и в промежутке между ними, что делает стол очень удобным. Сиденья очень эргономичные, сложной формы. Повсеместно используются небольшие устройства, напоминающие продолговатые термосы: для хранения лабораторных образцов и пищи. Во многих местах корабля размещены медицинские установки, которые можно использовать для восстановления здоровья. При этом специализированного медицинского пункта не обнаружено. Вооружение чужих * Атомайзер Чужих (Оружие Mothership Zeta); * Атомный распылитель (уникальное оружие Mothership Zeta); * Бластер пришельцев (Fallout и Fallout 2); * Бластер Чужих (уникальное оружие Fallout 3); * «Огнестрел» * Бластер Чужих (уникальное оружие Fallout: New Vegas); * Бластер Чужих (оружие Fallout Shelter); * Внеземной пистолет (уникальное оружие в Fallout 4) * Дезинтегратор Чужих (оружие Mothership Zeta); * Дестабилизатор (уникальное оружие Mothership Zeta); * Дестабилизатор (уникальное оружие Fallout Shelter). * Личное оружие капитана (уникальное оружие) * Настроенный бластер Чужих (оружие Fallout Shelter); * Пушка робота (оружие Mothership Zeta); * Пушка робота Ex-B (уникальное оружие Mothership Zeta); * Ржавый бластер Чужих (оружие Fallout Shelter); * Сфокусированный бластер Чужих (оружие Fallout Shelter); * Усиленный бластер Чужих (оружие Fallout Shelter); * Шокер Чужих (оружие Mothership Zeta); * Электроподавитель (уникальное оружие Mothership Zeta). Fallout: New Vegas При взятии особенности «Дикая Пустошь» на самом севере карты, на востоке от ранчо «Перекати-поле», можно встретить трёх пришельцев, двое с обычным лазерным оружием, а один из них (капитан) с бластером Чужих. Заметки * Правительство США знала о существовании Чужих, на военной базе «Зона 51» имелось несколько представителей этой расы, которые попытались сбежать во время Великой войны. Страна продавала внеземные технологии многим компаниям в США. Технология плазменного оружия появилась благодаря реверсивным исследованиям оружия пришельцев. * Пришельцы разрабатывают специальный биогель. * Учитывая, что компьютер Скайнет был, по его собственным словам, разработан по инопланетной технологии, исследования в Зоне 51 были вполне успешными. * Судя по наличию бластера чужих на буровой вышке в (Fallout 2), энергоячеек чужих в форте Индепенденс и на мобильной гусеничной базе (Fallout 3), можно сделать вывод, что внеземные технологии полноценно использовались в важных стратегических объектах, под управлением военного ведомства США. * Граждане Америки также догадывались о их существовании, поскольку в комиксах, телесериалах и видеоиграх достаточно точно отображены как сами пришельцы, так и их техника, а детские игрушечные бластеры, формой, полностью скопированы с настоящих бластеров чужих. Возможно, в СМИ произошла утечка секретной информации * Довоенная компания «Уилсон Атоматойз» использовала технологию чужих для создания своих робопони. * Братство Стали и Ши также были осведомлены о существовании пришельцев. * В рекламном ролике игры Fallout 76, в Убежище 76 можно увидеть пластиковую масштабную копию звездолёта чужих серии Тета, который можно увидеть рухнувшим в Fallout 4. * На момент 2277 года в приобретении снаряжения пришельцев заинтересованы Изгои Братства СталиFallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 47; Fallout 3 Goty Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 42.. * В оригинальном руководстве утверждается, что в грузовике, находящегося в кратере к востоку от форта Баннистер, находится труп пленённого пришельца, которого военные везли на базу. Руководство также поясняет, что помимо 8 энергоячеек рядом с грузовиком находится бластерСтр. 305: «However, the real area of interest is under the overturned truck. An odd-looking explorer has dropped an Alien Blaster and ammo. • Rubble Safe Items • Alien Blaster and Power Cells (8) • Alien Captive (Deceased)». Это не соответствует реальности — около грузовика находится только 96 энергоячеек — 8 обойм по 12 патронов. * Касательно существования пришельцев высказывались искатели истины. За кулисами * В массовой культуре для обозначения расы чужих часто используют наименование «дзетяне» — это связано с мнением уфологов, убеждённых, что родная планета данной цивилизации находится в звёздной системе Дзета Сетки. * Существование данной инопланетной цивилизации — отсылка к лженаучной дисциплине уфологии, появившейся благодаря случаю, рассказанному супругами Хилл. Галерея Alien captain.png|Капитан чужих Alien worker.png|Чужой-рабочий Alien outfit.png Alien outfit3.png AlienOutfit4.png Alien2.png Diner-201.jpg|Обеденный стол FlyingSaucer.png|Летающая тарелка из «Зоны 51» ReconCraft.png|Корабль пришельцев Mothership.png|Корабль чужих «Дзета» Crashed UFO at night.jpg|Упавшая тарелка в Fallout 4 Fallout76 Tales FlatwoodMonster.png|Флэтвудское чудовище FOSO Чужой.gif|Чужой в Fallout Shelter Online|link=https://fallout.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Fallout_Shelter_Online Концепт-арт Адама Адамовича AlienCA01.jpg AlienCA02.jpg AlienCA03.jpg AlienCA04.jpg AlienCA05.jpg Концепт-арт Рея Ледерера Fallout4 AwesomeTales4.png|4-й выпуск Потрясающе крутых историй, «Вторжение Дзетан» Fo4 Art RobCo Fun magazine (Zeta Invaders).jpg|Журнал с мини-игрой Fallout4 Zeta Invaders.png|Голодиск с мини-игрой «зета-захватчики» Примечания }} de:Alien en:Alien es:Alienígena pl:Obcy uk:Чужі zh:外星人 Категория:Существа Fallout 3 Категория:Существа Mothership Zeta Категория:Существа Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Пришельцы Категория:Существа Fallout 4 Категория:Существа Fallout 76